Genesis Of Time
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Danny got his ghost powers, I was created too and share a telepathic link with the ghost boy. But will I be his enemy or his ally? My name is Genesis and this is my story.
1. Formed

**This idea came to me one day and I couldn't get it out of my head. :) Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon. I only own Genesis and Andreas.**

 **Genesis Of Time**

 **Chapter 1: Formed**

All she felt was pain.

Excruciating pain.

She couldn't even open her eyes from the harshness of the pain that was coursing through her. She didn't know if she had ever experienced such pain before.

She tried to open her mouth, but closed it tight as the pain grew a bit sharper before it began to fade, almost as if it was losing its hold on her.

She tried to move, which caused some pain, although not as harsh as earlier. She decided to remain still.

 _Where am I?_ She asked herself. _Who am I? What happened? Why was I in pain before? Where am I from? Where am I going?_

Those questions kept ringing around her mind as she tried to open her eyes and all she saw was green, but her vision was still blurry and she felt like she was floating, but on what?

She began to feel tired, like the pain had zapped away her strength, but the questions continued to plague her sleepy mind as she closed her eyes and hoped to fall asleep fast.

To her relief, she did.

Meanwhile, in a lab, in another dimension, a fourteen year old boy was slowly waking up after getting harshly zapped. "Oh," he groaned and then noticed his clothes where silver and black. He quickly looked in the mirror and gasped, seeing his now white hair and green eyes.

One thought ran through his mind in his panic.

 _I'm a ghost!_

* * *

 **What is going on? Read on! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Discovered

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

Ember tapped her foot impatiently as Skulker and Technus were arguing about where a portal would soon appear to the human world. "Make up your minds already!" A faceless ghost snapped at them.

Ember saw Amorpho was feeling as impatient as she was. "Where do you think this portal they're talking about it is going to show up, Amorpho?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know, and I'm beginning to not care as I'm tired of hearing those two outdated computers arguing over it," the faceless ghost said.

Ember was about to power up her guitar and use it to make the two bickering ghosts shut up when she noticed something nearby. "Guys!" She yelled sharply, getting their attention. "Look," she said a bit more softly.

The three male ghosts turned and gasped in alarm.

A ghost, female from the looks of it, was floating near them, her long white hair had blue streaks in it and looked very tangled while her clothing consisted of a black shirt with bluish-white lightning streaks on it and navy blue jeans with matching sneakers. Her skin was a light blue almost white in color. Ectoplasmic energy was still gathered around her like an aura.

"She's a new ghost," Amorpho said in amazement.

"How do you know that?" Ember asked him.

"A new ghost always has a shield of ectoplasmic energy that disappears after they've woken up," he explained. "But where she still has it, that means she hasn't yet woken up."

"Which means Walker will be after her," Skulker said in realization.

"Why would Walker come after a sleeping ghost?" Technus asked curiously.

"Because new ghosts are powerless against a seasoned ghost like Walker," said Amorpho as he floated up to the new ghost and gently grabbed her arm.

"But if she has the ectoplasmic shield, doesn't that protect her?" Skulker asked.

"Not from ectoplasmic blasts or other attacks," said the faceless ghost. "She's as helpless as a newborn human right now."

"And Walker often patrols around here," said Technus. "We need to get out of here."

"But what do we do about her?" Skulker asked, gesturing to the new ghost that Amorpho had now gathered into his arms. "We already know what Walker does to us, but he could do anything to her with her being defenseless."

Ember then had a sudden thought. "What about the Clocktower?" She asked.

The three males looked at her with disbelief. "Are you crazy? The most powerful ghost aside from Pariah Dark lives there!" Technus exclaimed fearfully.

"Exactly," said Ember. "If we left her with him, Walker wouldn't dare go after her, would he?"

Amorpho looked down at the ghost in his arms. "She might have a point," he said. "No ghost would dare try to cross weapons with Clockwork."

"Not with him able to erase their existence," Skulker said with a shudder.

"Exactly," Ember said again. "She'll be safe from Walker."

The other three nodded in agreement and the four quickly flew towards the Clocktower. "It might be best not to disturb him," said Technus. "We might anger him."

"What if we left her on the doorstep?" Amorpho asked. "Clockwork can see us."

"And he'll know we're afraid to face him," said Skulker.

Ember nodded. "I'd rather not face him," she said. "Lean her against the door. That way she won't fall when she wakes up."

Gently, Amorpho did so and when they were sure the new ghost wouldn't fall, the four quickly flew away.

* * *

Inside the Clocktower, Clockwork watched the time screens, feeling amused as the four ghosts quickly retreated after leaving the new ghost on his doorstep. He then frowned as he turned to another time screen and saw Danny Fenton struggle to control his new powers, which kept causing him trouble, especially if his parents noticed, which somehow, thankfully, they didn't.

Clockwork had seen the boy enter the portal and turn into a half-ghost and he had seen the new ghost form as well, but she hadn't woken up yet, but he knew she would soon.

"She will be called…Genesis," he said to himself as he continued watching the time screens, waiting for the new Observant, who would no doubt notice the new ghost, to come pay him a visit.

Which would be any moment now.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Is it good so far? What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames! Constructive criticism is welcomed. :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Curious Observant

**Chapter 3: Curious Observant**

A young Observant was flying towards the Clocktower to deliver some news to Clockwork and to speak with the Master of Time a bit. Unlike most of the other Observants, he was curious about what Clockwork could do and always asked questions as opposed to demanding Clockwork carry out orders.

He arrived at the Clocktower to see the new ghost on the doorstep. "Who is this?" He asked himself as he saw the ghost was a female and she still had the ectoplasmic shield around her. He glanced around, but there were no other ghosts around.

Carefully, he lifted the ghost into his arms and knocked on the door of the Clocktower.

Clockwork smiled as he heard the knock on the door and went to answer it, opening it to see the Observant with the new ghost in his arms. "Ah, Andreas, come in," Clockwork said. "I have a bed set up for her."

The Observant followed the Time Ghost to the Screen room where a bed was already set up and he gently set her down on it. "Clockwork, who is she?" He asked.

The Time Ghost chuckled a little. Andreas had an unbound curiosity and was always asking questions, something Clockwork found refreshing. "Her name is Genesis," he said. "She was formed when Daniel Fenton gained his ghost powers."

Andreas looked shocked. "A human has gained ghost powers?" He asked. "But…But isn't that impossible?"

Clockwork waved his hand at the time screen and they both watched as Danny entered the portal and activated it. The screen then split into two where they saw both Danny getting his ghost powers and Genesis being formed in the Ghost Zone. Andreas watched closely as he noticed that the girl seemed to be feeling the same pain the boy was feeling. "They seem to be feeling each other's pain," he said.

"Yes," said Clockwork. "Genesis and Daniel share a telepathic link, one they will discover when Genesis wakes up."

"Has Daniel woken up yet?"

"Yes, and is very much in shock," said the older ghost. "I'm a bit worried about him."

"Should I go find him for you, Clockwork?" Andreas asked.

Clockwork shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "Genesis is our main concern right now. When she wakes up, she's going to be frightened and confused and I'm worried that Daniel will feel her fear and confusion through the telepathic link."

Andreas moved closer to Genesis and pulled out a brush from a nearby drawer and began brushing the long white, blue-streaked hair, getting the tangles out. "Clockwork, where will she stay?" He asked. "The Observants will no doubt come for her and Walker is notorious for capturing new ghosts."

"Yes," the Time Ghost said with a nod. "I was thinking about having her stay here. She'd be safe and I could teach her about her powers."

"Does she have the same powers as the boy?"

"And then some," came the answer. "From what I've seen, she'll have the ability to use time portals and stop time like I can. Powers that if she uses too soon…,"

"Could lead to her hurting herself or worse," Andreas finished and Clockwork nodded, coming over and gently brushing some of Genesis' hair from her face, cupping the young ghost's cheek in his hand.

"She's so young, Andreas," he said.

The Observant nodded. "You'll be a fine teacher for her, Master of Time, and perhaps a father for her too," he said.

Clockwork cocked an eyebrow at him. "What makes you say that?" He asked curiously.

He felt Andreas was smiling. "Well, you're a wonderful teacher for me," he said. "And in a way, I see you as a father figure, as you always give me advice or help me when I'm unsure."

Clockwork chuckled before suddenly noticing Genesis was stirring. Both ghost waited patiently to see if she'd wake up.

Which she did a moment later.

* * *

 **How will Genesis react to them? Read on! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Finally Awake

**Chapter 4: Finally Awake**

She noticed how it was very quiet as she tried moving her arms and legs and didn't feel any pain. She then opened her eyes before blinking and rubbing her eyes a bit before opening them again.

Seeing the two ghosts hovering over her, she reacted sharply and got up, moving away from them. She then caught her reflection in one of the nearby gears and gasped in shock and fear.

"It's alright, Genesis," said a voice and she turned to see the purple-caped ghost coming towards her. She moved away before he could get closer before panic set in and she took off running.

"Oh, dear," Andreas said. "She's terrified, Clockwork."

"Yes," he said. "Andreas, will you wait here in case the other Observants come? I'm going to go find Genesis."

Andreas instantly nodded and watched the Time Master head out after the ghost girl.

* * *

She ran all over the tower, trying to find a way out or find a place to hide from the other two. She didn't know what they were, but they looked scary to her and she didn't know what she was when she saw her reflection. "What am I?" She asked herself. "What is this place?"

She went to run again when an arm suddenly wrapped around her, making her cry out as she saw the purple-caped ghost had grabbed her. She whimpered and began struggling, but she was not yet at her full strength.

Clockwork easily held Genesis despite her struggling, noticing how the ectoplasmic shield that had been around her earlier was dissipating and she hadn't yet gained her full strength, despite her struggling as hard as she could. The look on her face was absolute fear and it showed her bluish-green eyes too.

Suddenly, he felt Genesis go stiff in his arms and she remained like that for a moment before shaking her head and looking confused. "What was that?" She asked.

Clockwork gently cleared his throat, making her look at him. He could see she was still afraid of him, but wasn't panicking anymore.

"Genesis," he said to her.

She blinked, giving him a confused look. "That's your name," he explained.

"My…name?" She asked. "But…how do you know my name? I don't even know my name."

Clockwork gave her a gentle smile. "I know all about you, Genesis," he said. "I've been watching you."

She looked confused. "I…I don't understand. What do you mean? How have you been watching me? What is this place? Who am I? What am I?" She asked and more questions would have tumbled from her if Clockwork hadn't gently placed a gloved hand over her mouth. When he pulled his hand away a moment later, she looked a bit embarrassed. "Sorry," she said.

"It's alright," he said, his voice soothing. "You are naturally frightened as you have no idea what is going on or what happened."

She nodded and he gently squeezed her shoulder. "Come with me, Genesis," he said with a friendly smile, holding a hand out to her.

She looked at him. "To where?" She asked.

"To the Screen room, where you woke up, little one," he said. "I'll explain everything to you. You needn't be afraid."

She looked at him again and then slowly took his hand. "Okay," she said, feeling his hand gently close around her own as he let her down the hallways and she followed him a little bit hesitantly and she kept alert too.

All the while, the same questions she asked earlier were buzzing around in her head.

* * *

 **Two chapters in one day! I figured I'd give you guys a bit of a treat since I was absent on posting last week due to my schedule and then getting sick over the weekend from my allergies. Ugh, I hate allergies.**

 **The next chapter will be a bit longer and will look more into Genesis' powers and her telepathic connection to Danny.**

 **For now, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Powers

**Chapter 5: Powers**

Andreas looked a bit panicked when Genesis and Clockwork came back to the screen room and the Observant went up to the Time Ghost and whispered something to him. Clockwork looked very grim and nodded. "How did they find out so fast?" He asked the Observant.

"Some of them heard Ember and Amorpho pass by and overheard them mention her," Andreas said.

Clockwork nodded and turned to the young ghost behind him. "Genesis, go with Andreas. I'll call you both in a minute," he said.

The ghost girl was unsure, but sensed the urgency in Clockwork's voice and so let Andreas guide her to the highest part of the tower. "You can see all the Ghost Zone from up here," he said and saw Genesis noticed the books up there. "Clockwork likes to come up here to avoid the other Observants. None of them can come in here unless given permission by Clockwork."

She turned to him. "Andreas, why is Clockwork calling me 'Genesis' when I don't know my own name?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Well, I believe it's because you were formed when a human got his ghost powers," he said. "Your life is beginning, which is what your name means."

Nodding, Genesis saw her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Andreas came up behind her and gently rested his hands on her shoulders before pausing a moment and nodding to himself. "It's safe to go back into the screen room," he said and led her back down there.

* * *

Clockwork was furious and gripped his staff. The other Observants had been demanding him to tell them of the new ghost that had been found as for some odd reason, they hadn't known about her when she was formed and they just learned that a boy had gained ghost powers too and were furious that they were late in learning about this.

The Time Ghost had told them he knew little about the boy and the new ghost, something that angered the already furious Observants who would have kept demanding answers if Clockwork hadn't shouted something in Latin at them and threw them out.

He smirked as he knew the Observants didn't know Latin, which made it more amusing to think that the Observants were trying to figure out what he said.

"Clockwork?"

He turned to see Andreas and Genesis come in and he relaxed. Genesis went over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm alright, Genesis," he said to her with a smile. "How about I answer your questions now?"

She nodded. "Well, you and Andreas have already answered a few of them, like what this place is, who I am, and how you've been watching me," she said. "But, what am I and what happened to me that I woke up in severe pain?"

"Well, you're a ghost," Clockwork answered. "You woke up in severe pain because you were feeling a young boy's pain from him gaining his ghost powers."

Genesis looked at him in confusion. "It…wasn't from me?" She asked. "But how could I feel another person's pain as if it was my own?"

"Because you share a telepathic link with him," said the Time Ghost. "When he entered the portal and became part ghost, the energy surge was excessive and as a result, it formed you as his full ghost counterpart."

Clockwork then gestured to the time screen where Genesis saw Danny struggling with his new powers and fighting a few octo-ghosts that had come from the Fenton Portal. "Is that what happened earlier when you caught me?" She asked. "I heard a voice and saw something flash before my eyes before it disappeared."

He nodded. "Yes, you saw a brief glimpse of Daniel fighting an octo-ghost and heard his voice in your head," he explained to her. "Daniel has caught a few glimpses from you as well and has heard you too."

Genesis nodded as it made sense. "So, if Danny and I share a telepathic link, what else do we share?" She asked.

"The same powers, only you have a few more than he does," the Master of Time told her.

He saw her face light up with excitement before it melded into curiosity and he chuckled, knowing exactly what she was going to ask next. "As you get a bit stronger, you'll be able to fire ghost rays from both your hands and your eyes, turn invisible, and also be able to shoot ice beams from your eyes and hands too," he said.

Genesis' eyes were wide. "For real?" She asked.

Clockwork nodded. "There's a few powers you'll have to that I'm worried about," he said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"You'll have the ability to create and use portals and stop time, as I can," he explained and demonstrated for her.

"Whoa," she said. "That's really neat. But, how can I do that?"

"As you get stronger, your time powers will get stronger," he explained. "Along with these time powers, you'll be able to create duplicates of yourself as I can."

Genesis began to feel a bit dizzy. "Um, is it okay if I sit down?" She asked.

Clockwork nodded and gestured to a nearby chair that the girl all but fell into. Andreas came up to her side and placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder and she gave him a nod of gratitude. "I'm a bit worried as she's very powerful, Clockwork," he said. "It seems she's almost as powerful as you."

"Yes, she is," the Time Ghost said.

"Then that's why the other Observants came," he said.

Genesis looked up at him. "What do you mean, Andreas?" She asked.

He kneeled down by her. "Genesis, the Observants don't like ghosts who are just as powerful as them or more powerful," he explained. "The only exception is Clockwork, since he is the Master of Time. But any other ghosts that show that kind of power are feared by the other Observants. Because of your powers, they'll seek to lock you away in one of their 'safe' lairs."

She looked at him. "By the way you use that word, it doesn't mean anything good," she said.

He shook his head. "Their 'safe' lairs are very similar to a prison," he explained.

The ghost girl looked at him eagerly. "What do I have to do?" She asked him.

"You need to choose what you think you should do," he said. "But be careful in doing so. Also, the other Observants will act soon."

Clockwork gripped his staff again. "Andreas, will you be the lookout for me in case the other Observants try anything?" He asked.

"Of course," Andreas said immediately. "I was going to ask you too, would it be alright if I stayed here with you and Genesis? The Observant court hasn't been too happy with my performance."

"Yes," The Time Master said before nodding.

Genesis stood up and gazed out the window into the Ghost Zone. Internally, she had already made her decision to use her powers for good, but she was thinking about Danny. Would he do the same?

She decided to find out.

* * *

 **So, Genesis now knows what she can do and is going to find Danny. How will their meeting go? Find out in the next chapter coming soon! :)**

 **Also, please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Meeting Friends

**Chapter 6: Meeting Friends**

Genesis went up to the time window and saw it was showing Danny working on some homework. She looked back at her father and Andreas before looking back at the time window. "Go ahead, Genesis," said Clockwork with a smile. "Just be careful. Danny might be shocked to see you."

She nodded. "I'll be careful," she promised and flew into the time window, appearing in Danny's room a moment later.

Danny suddenly saw his breath and jumped up, transforming to his ghost form. Genesis, realizing he sensed her, quickly put her hands out in front of her. "Wait!" She said.

Time suddenly froze when she said that and she was confused before realizing Clockwork must have done that and she breathed a sigh of relief. "I owe you one, Clockwork," she said as she noticed Danny was still not moving and she placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling him suddenly become dead weight a moment later. The momentum threw her back and she quickly moved, pinning a now struggling Danny to the bed. "Danny, wait," she said to him.

He looked at her in shock, especially when he wasn't able to struggle free. "How do you know my name?" He asked her. "And…how are you so strong for a girl ghost?"

For some reason, Genesis found that question funny and she laughed a little. "Girls can't be strong like boys?" She asked with a smile. "You're funny, Danny."

He was still shocked and tried to struggle, but she didn't let him up. "Danny, it's okay," she said. "I don't mean any harm. I just want to talk to you."

The boy looked up at her. "What kind of a ghost are you?" He asked curiously. "You don't act like Skulker does?"

"Skulker?" She asked in confusion.

"A hunting ghost who loves hunting me," said Danny.

Genesis shook her head. "I've never heard of him," she said honestly. "Then again, I've only met three ghosts so far. Well, two ghosts and a half ghost/half boy."

Danny felt her grip on him loosen and he looked up at her. "You're the first ghost I've met that hasn't wanted to fight me," he said. "You're also the first girl ghost I've met."

She laughed a bit. "Yeah," she said before becoming serious. "Danny, this may sound strange, but…have you heard someone's voice in your head, or seen something you couldn't explain?"

He looked at her. "Yeah," he said in surprise. "Now that you mention it, your voice sounds familiar."

Genesis nodded. "Our telepathic link," she said, sending him a thought. From the way his eyes widened, she knew he got it.

"Who's that?" He asked, seeing a ghost in a purple cape in his mind along with a one-eyed ghost wearing an impressive robe.

"The ghost in the purple cape is Clockwork, the ghost Master of Time," she answered. "The one-eyed ghost is an Observant named Andreas. They've been helping me since I woke up."

The two sat on the bed together, sharing thoughts with each other through their telepathic link and even exploring the link a bit more, realizing they could feel each other's feelings too. Danny apologized that Genesis had been in pain when she woke up and she told him it wasn't his fault. They were both in pain when he got his ghost form and she was created. Danny suddenly paused a moment.

"Wait, you know my name, but I don't know yours," he said.

"Clockwork named me 'Genesis'," she said. "Andreas told me it means 'beginning'."

Danny nodded. "That's a neat name," he said. "It fits you."

She smiled and suddenly caught one of his thoughts of a black-haired girl and a dark-skinned boy. "Who are those two?" She asked.

"Who?" He asked.

"That boy and girl you just thought of," she said.

He looked at her. "How did you…?" He asked.

"I think our telepathic link is really strong," she said. "When we're not too far away, we can see and feel each other thoughts and feelings."

He nodded and smiled. "The boy and girl are Tucker and Sam," he said. "They're my best friends and the only ones beside you that know about my ghost powers."

Genesis was surprised. "You trust them with this?" She asked.

"I've know them for my whole life," he said. "They'd never betray me."

She both heard and felt his conviction and nodded. "Well, if you trust them completely, then that tells me I can too," she said. "Can I meet them?"

"They're coming over in a little bit," he said.

The door then opened to reveal the dark-skinned boy and the black-haired girl. "Ugh! I hate book reports!" Sam said with a groan.

"Why? I thought you liked school," said Tucker.

"Yeah, but Fall Break is like less than a week away and they've piled tests and book reports on us!" Sam complained before spotting the ghost by Danny. "Danny, watch out!" She cried out.

"Ghost!" Tucker exclaimed.

Genesis quickly flew back a bit, holding out her hands in the gesture of meaning no harm. "It's okay, guys," Danny said. "She's a good ghost, like me."

"A good ghost?" Tucker asked. "Dude, did you hit your head? There's no such thing as a good ghost."

Sam was about to agree when she noticed Genesis was just listening to them and Danny was okay. "Tucker, wouldn't Danny have already put her in the Thermos if she was evil?" She asked.

Tucker gave it some thought and realized Sam was right. "Okay," he said. "So, she's a good ghost?"

"Yes," Genesis said with a smile. "You must be Tucker and Sam. Danny was telling me how you knew about his ghost powers but haven't told anyone."

"Never," said Sam. "Friends keep secrets."

Tucker suddenly groaned. "Oh, man! My tablet's acting up again!" He said.

"What are you trying to do?" Danny asked.

"I'm trying to download this file about the topic I chose for my book report, but my tablet's not letting me do it," he said.

Genesis floated over to him. "May I?" She asked, indicating to his tablet.

He shrugged. "Sure," he said.

Taking the device, Genesis looked at it and found the problem and quickly fixed it before handing it back to him. "Try it now," she said.

He did and the file downloaded fast. "You fixed it!" Tucker said happily. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said.

"I'll let you use my gadgets whenever," he said to her, making her smile.

"That's quite an honor," said Danny to Genesis. "Tucker doesn't let many people use his gadgets."

Genesis smiled and then noticed how Sam's clothes were black and purple. "I love that color purple," she said.

"Really?" Sam asked in surprise. "Not everyone likes how I dress or that I'm not A-crowd material."

Genesis shook her head. "So what?" She said. "You're yourself and I like that."

She then grew a bit solemn. "I wish I could be myself," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked.

The ghost girl explained how she didn't know anything about herself when she woke up. "I only know what the two ghosts who have been watching over me have told me," she said.

"Man, that stinks," Danny said sympathetically. Genesis nodded before perking up a bit.

"Hey, can I be friends with you guys?" She asked.

"You bet!" Tucker said instantly.

"Sure!" Sam said.

"You got it," said Danny.

Genesis grinned. She might not have found out much more about herself, but she now had three new, dependable friends.

* * *

 **So, Genesis and Danny have officially met and Sam and Tucker now know about her too. Next up: The Observants deliver a warning, so stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Warning

**Chapter 7: Warning**

Genesis waited patiently outside the school for Danny. She went invisible as the bell rang and the kids came running out. Sam and Tucker stood off to the side. "Hi, guys," she said to them.

They jumped until they recognized Genesis' voice. "Genesis," Tucker groaned good-naturedly, smiling.

"Sorry," she said. "Where's Danny?"

"Trying to lose Jazz," said Sam.

"Who?" Genesis asked.

"His older sister," said Tucker. "She doesn't know about Danny's secret."

"Oh," the ghost girl said in realization and then saw Danny come out. "There he is."

Danny came up to them, but before he could say a word, his breath became visible. "Oh, no," Sam said worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Genesis asked.

"There's a ghost nearby," said Tucker. "Whenever Danny's breath becomes visible, that means a ghost is here."

"But how come I didn't see my breath before I came up to you guys?" Danny asked as he saw it was all clear, but still hid behind a bush to go into his ghost mode.

"Maybe because you knew I was there?" Genesis suggested.

"That makes sense," Sam agreed.

Just then, a ghost the three kids recognized too well appeared. "There you punks are," he said.

"Walker!" Danny exclaimed.

Genesis felt Danny's fear through their telepathic link and she became wary of this ghost, especially where Walker pointed to both her and Danny.

"I'm taking you both in," he said. "Resist, and you'll be destroyed."

"No way!" Sam said as she aimed her wrist ray at Walker, who glared at her.

Another ghost suddenly appeared and blasted Walker back, surprising the lawman ghost. "Harm these children and you'll face Clockwork's wrath, Walker!" The new ghost said.

Genesis instantly recognized him. "Andreas!" She said in surprise.

The one-eyed ghost turned to Sam and Tucker. "Hurry to your homes," he said. "But be ready for when Clockwork calls you."

"Who's Clockwork?" Tucker asked.

Andreas chuckled softly. "You'll know when you see him," he said and gently nudged the two into the direction of their homes.

"Danny, Genesis," Sam said. "Be careful."

"We will, Sam," Genesis promised as she held Danny's hand in a sisterly way. Andreas came up to them as a blue portal appeared.

"Follow me," he said as they went through the portal. Genesis spotted Clockwork immediately and flew up to him, hugging him and he held her comfortingly.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen," he said grimly.

Danny cautiously came closer at Andreas' gentle urging and Clockwork looked up at him and smiled gently. "Hello, Daniel," he said as he gestured him closer. "No need for alarm. My Clocktower is a place very few ghosts dare to enter."

Andreas came up to them. "Clockwork, with all due respect, I'm afraid we have a bigger worry," he said.

The purple-caped ghost nodded. "Yes," he said, his teeth clenching together.

Danny had a bad feeling about this. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Is it the other Observants, Clockwork?" Genesis asked.

"Yes," Clockwork said. "They have issued a warning to turn you over, Genesis, or face severe consequences."

Andreas shuddered and Danny looked confused. "Wait, Genesis hasn't done anything wrong," he said. "Why would they want her? And who are the Observants?"

"Ghosts like me, sadly," said Andreas.

"Andreas is the only Observant that asks me questions and learns from me instead of demanding things be done like the others," Clockwork explained. "Unlike Andreas, the other Observants only have one-tracked minds."

Danny shook his head. "Man, they sound like the bullies I deal with on a daily basis," he said.

"That's pretty much what they are," said Andreas sadly. "That's why I hate being over in the Observant's court and try to escape here."

Clockwork smiled a little and noticed Genesis was deep in thought. "Genesis?" He asked. "What's on your mind, little one?"

"I was making my decision," she said.

"Decision about what?" Danny asked curiously.

Genesis floated over to him. "Danny, when Clockwork told me I had a telepathic link with you, I wanted to meet you and was curious to see how you'd use your powers," she said. "From what I've seen, you're a good ghost…er, halfa."

Danny smiled and shrugged. "I try my best," he said humbly. "But it's not easy."

She nodded in agreement. "I'll help you," she said.

He looked at her in surprise and smiled as he shook her hand. "Thanks, Genesis," he said. "It's nice to have some ghosts on my side for a change."

She smiled. "You said it," she said.

* * *

 **So Genesis has made her decision to be Danny's ally. Good thing too, considering the Observants are after them.**

 **Next chapter: Clockwork makes a decision to trust Genesis with something that hasn't been used in a long time.**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Facing Foes Together

**Chapter 8: Facing Foes Together**

Clockwork glanced at the time screens and frowned as he watched Walker now working with Undergrowth, cutting a deal with the plant ghost. Undergrowth, looking to redeem himself so Walker wouldn't jail him again, agreed to the deal.

The Master of Time growled. Walker had gone low before, but this was lower than even Pariah Dark would go and that was saying something.

Going over to a nearby bookcase, Clockwork made a decision and pulled out a stopwatch like the one on his staff. He had made it long ago and kept it hidden, but now, he knew Genesis would need it. Her time powers had been getting stronger and she had been practicing a bit with them with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Speaking of the kids, Clockwork had a bad feeling about Walker and Undergrowth working together and, placing the spare stopwatch in his pocket, he disappeared and reappeared in Sam's room.

The Goth girl jumped in surprise and got into a defensive position with her wrist ray ready when she got a good look at him. "Wait, are you that Clockwork guy that Andreas told us about?" She asked.

"You have a good memory, Samantha," he said with a smile. "Yes, I am Clockwork."

The girl immediately looked worried. "Are Danny and Genesis okay?" She asked.

"That is why I've come," he said. "Walker, the lawman ghost that came after you and your friends the other day is working with another dangerous ghost. Genesis and Danny have to face Walker, but Undergrowth will be attacking here and he is a very crafty, dangerous ghost."

Sam nodded understandingly. "Tucker and I can handle the ghosts that come here," she said instantly.

"What ghosts?" Tucker asked as he came in and saw Clockwork. "Wait, you're Clockwork, right?"

"Yes, Tucker," Clockwork said. "Can Danny and Genesis count on you two to deal with the ghosts here? They will be dealing with Walker and his men in the Ghost Zone."

Tucker immediately nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton just came up with some new ghost-fighting equipment," he said, pulling out a couple collapsible bazookas and Jack-o'-nine-tails.

"Perfect," Sam said. "Let's get with the Fentons and help out."

She then turned to Clockwork. "Please tell Danny and Genesis we wish them luck," she said.

He nodded. "Good luck to you two as well," he said as he headed back for the Clocktower. Danny and Genesis, who had been called by Andreas, were there.

"Clockwork, we heard something was going on," said Danny.

The Time Ghost nodded. "Walker is making good on his threat," he said. "Undergrowth is in Amity Park, but your parents along with Sam and Tucker are going to face him."

"Which leaves Danny and I to face Walker," said Genesis.

Clockwork nodded again and handed her the stopwatch. "You can use this with your time powers," he said. "But only as a last resort."

Understanding, she nodded. "I promise I won't use it unless there's no other option," she said. "But…will I know?"

He nodded. "You'll know," he said reassuringly before seeing the time screens shift. "Hurry," he urged them.

Danny held out his hand and Genesis took it before they both began flying, heading out of the Clocktower and deciding to face Walker on his turf.

* * *

They planned to surprise the lawman, but unfortunately, his patrols were looking for them and the two dodged to avoid getting trapped. "Keep dodging!" Danny said encouragingly as he fired ghost rays and ice rays from his hands and eyes. Genesis followed his lead, doing the same and even using her time powers to reverse some of the attacks, trapping some of the ghost police.

But then, the battle began taking a bad turn as more ghost police came out and Walker also joined the fray. "You punks aren't going to get away from me again," he said. "I warned you it wasn't over."

"And you were warned by an Observant to leave us alone," Genesis reminded him.

"Observants can't do anything but observe," the lawman ghost said. "Which means they can't stop me from hurting you. Besides, they already want you two destroyed."

"Yeah, Clockwork and Andreas mentioned that," said Danny. "But my sister and I aren't going down without a fight, Walker!"

Walker growled at them. "Attack!" He commanded.

"Let's send them packing, bro!" Genesis said.

She and Danny began doing just that until a few lucky shots from Walker hit them and knocked them down. Each shot seemed to drain the two and they realized that he was draining their energy too. "He's using an unfair advantage," Danny gasped in a low voice to Genesis.

She nodded and remembered the stopwatch in her pocket. "I think this is the 'last resort'," she said softly.

He nodded. "I trust you, sis," he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She gently squeezed his hand back and then saw Walker come closer.

"You're mine, punks," he growled.

Genesis made her decision and pulled out the stopwatch, pressing the button on top of it and speaking two words.

"It's time."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Will the stopwatch help turn the tide of the battle back in Danny and Genesis' favor? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **And sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I promise the next chapter will not take as long to put up. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Who You Are

**Chapter 9: Who You Are**

Around them, everything began growing still, but moved at a very, very slow pace. "Whoa," Danny said in surprise.

"So that's why he said this was a 'last resort'," Genesis realized. "This stopwatch is just like the clock on his staff. Only Clockwork can fully stop time."

The boy halfa nodded. "Well, I think we've got an advantage now and I'm not going to complain," he said.

"Me either," she agreed as in unison, they powered up their hands and eyes and began blasting the ghost police and Walker back before nodding to each other and Genesis hit the button on the stopwatch again.

As time unfroze, they saw their attacks had quite the effect and the ghost police had been blasted to the point that they had no energy left. Walker looked the same. One final blast knocked the ghost warden into his own prison and into a cell. "Never come near me or Genesis again, Walker," Danny said.

"Clockwork may not be so forgiving if you dare come near us again," Genesis warned as both she and the ghost boy flew away, heading for the Clocktower.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Clocktower, the other Observants had come to speak to Clockwork. "You gave her the stopwatch?!" One asked furiously. "That is not to be used by anyone except you or us!"

"That piece of ectoplasm could misuse it and cause disaster!" Another said.

"It is too powerful and that child is nothing more than a new ghost!" An Observant pointed out.

Andreas stood beside Clockwork. " _Genesis_ is very responsible," he said, stressing the girl's name. "She has been working with Clockwork and her friends to better understand her powers."

"Andreas has also been helping Genesis," Clockwork said, his frown growing more severe as he was getting more irritated with the Observants. At that moment, Danny and Genesis came in and stopped when they saw the Observants turn to them.

"You allow these pieces of ectoplasmic scum into your Clocktower?!" Another Observant asked.

" **HEY!"**

The shout from Danny became a ghostly wail that shocked the Observants and the boy stood before them, guarding Genesis. "Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. My. Sister. That. Way," the male halfa ground out.

Andreas stood beside Danny as well, which allowed Genesis to duck safely behind her twin brother and the kind Observant to get to Clockwork, who held her protectively as she clung to him. "Clockwork?" She asked worriedly.

"I've got you," he whispered soothingly to her.

"Clockwork, by order of the Observant court, we demand you turn over both of these halfas to us at once!"

At that Observant's order, Clockwork glared at them. Danny let his hands power up. "Stay away from Genesis!" He said.

"Silence, boy!"

Genesis turned to the Observants and held up the stopwatch in warning. "Back off!" She said sharply. "I'm not scared of you!"

Seeing the stopwatch in her hands, the Observants began to get closer. "You should be," said the one that had demanded Clockwork give Genesis and Danny to them. "We can make you live a nightmare."

At his threat, Clockwork came up to Genesis and whapped the Observant sharply with his staff. "Back away from my daughter," he growled angrily.

The Observants were shocked into silence, except for Andreas, who gently pulled Genesis back behind him. "You Observants know what this means," he said. "With Clockwork declaring Genesis is his daughter, that means Danny is also under Clockwork's protection, as he and Genesis are twins."

The one-eyed ghosts couldn't say anything as they dispersed and Andreas let out a breath before chuckling. Danny and Genesis looked at him. "What's so funny, Andreas?" The young girl ghost asked.

He turned to her and Danny. "The funny thing is…Clockwork wasn't bluffing," he said.

Genesis' jaw dropped, as did Danny's. "You mean…Clockwork has officially adopted Genesis as his daughter?" The male halfa asked.

Andreas nodded. "Clockwork adopted Genesis when the other ghosts first brought her to the Clocktower," he said. "He even chose her name."

"I remember that," Genesis said.

Clockwork now came up to them. "There was once a story I read in a book a long time ago," he said. "My mentor told me the story would one day become fact and to keep my mind open. My first realization that the story was becoming more than a legend was when my time screens showed both of you at the same time."

"What was the legend?" Danny asked curiously.

"It was about a young human boy becoming a halfa and a ghost girl who would be formed from the ectoplasm that bonded with the boy along with a small sample of the boy's DNA to create her," Clockwork responded. "Essentially, Daniel, Genesis is your younger ghost sister and twin, as you both have a telepathic link."

The two looked at each other before Danny grinned. "That means I have a little sister I can boss around now," he said teasingly.

Genesis smiled. "Just please be a good brother to me, Danny," she asked.

"I promise," he said sincerely before taking her hands in his own. "Genesis, I think you'll be safer here with Clockwork than with me, considering my parents are ghost hunters."

Clockwork nodded. "I agree," he said gently.

Genesis looked at her twin human brother sadly, but knew it would be dangerous for her at the Fenton household. "Okay," she said in agreement.

The boy smiled. "I'll come visit you," he said comfortingly. "I promise, sister."

He then pulled something out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. It was a necklace with a clear gem for a pendant. Genesis smiled as she gently rubbed the pendant and looked at Danny. "Thank you, brother," she said.

Clockwork smiled as he saw the bond of brother and sister was now permanently sealed between Genesis and Danny, a ghost and a halfa who both strived to do the right thing.

* * *

 **So, Clockwork has officially adopted Genesis and she and Danny have permanently sealed the bond of brother and sister between them. Next chapter is the epilogue. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	10. By Your Side

**I'm so, so sorry, everyone. Time got away from me. :)**

 **Anywho, here is the final chapter. Enjoy! :)**

 **Minor spoilers for the Danny Phantom episode: "Infinite Realms".**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: By Your Side**

Danny fired his ice rays at Vlad Plasmius, who simply blocked the rays with a smug look.

A smug look that changed to horror when he felt ice suddenly strike his back and he could do nothing to stop it. Genesis flew in front of the wicked halfa and fired more ice from her eyes before smirking and turning to Danny. "Think we can throw him all the way to Walker's prison?" She asked.

Danny shook his head. "That's very tempting though," he said. "Did you slow down time by chance?"

She nodded. "It's high time we had the upper ground with this creep," she said.

The boy was now glad Genesis had insisted he wear a time medallion in this battle because as she just said, it gave them the upper ground. He then had an idea. "Hey, remember that guy that came to the Clocktower the other day? That yeti in the blue cloak?" He asked her.

"Frostbite? Yes, I remember," Genesis said with a nod.

"He was pretty mad at Plasmius for stealing the Infi-Map, right?"

The girl ghost caught on what her brother was saying. "He was hopping mad," she said. "Even when Dad found the map in Plasmius' home and returned it to Frostbite, the Far Frozen leader was really looking forward to teaching Plasmius a big lesson, but Plasmius got away before he could."

Danny grinned. "How far are we from the Far Frozen right now?" He asked.

Genesis glanced around and saw the realm in the far distance along with the Clocktower and the Dream lair. "Pretty close, actually," she said, pointing over to where it was.

He was still grinning. "Hit a double?" He asked.

She returned the grin. "Let's do it," she said.

The two fired up their ghost rays from their eyes and Danny also fired his ghost rays from his hands too. Genesis did the same with one hand while her other hand lifted up and just as the ghost rays hit the frozen halfa, Genesis snapped her fingers, putting time back at normal speed.

Plasmius couldn't even cry out as he was blasted away from the two and on a collision course with the Far Frozen realm. Giggling, Genesis turned to Danny, who was chuckling. "So, we delivered Undergrowth back to the Observants, dealt with Technus, and just sent Plasmius to the Far Frozen," he said. "Thank goodness today was a day off from school."

"You said it," said Genesis with a smile as they began flying towards the Clocktower. Nocturne, who had just returned from a mission himself, waved to them.

"Hello, you two," he said.

"Hi, Nocturne!" They returned the greeting and the dream ghost motioned them closer, giving a book to Genesis and a packet of sleep dust to Danny.

"Genesis, will you please take this book back to your father and tell him I enjoyed reading it?" He asked.

"Of course," she said instantly.

He nodded. "Danny, you can use the dream dust if you ever need to head out without your parents noticing," he said. "I've seen you've had trouble leaving the house when some of the other ghosts cause trouble and your parents jump in before you're able to transform and deal with the troublemaker ghosts."

"Thanks, Nocturne," said Danny, taking the dream dust and then looking sad. "It'd be a lot easier if they weren't so bent on destroying ghosts," he said softly.

Nocturne placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. "If you ever feel endangered by your parents, Danny, you can always come to my lair," the dream ghost said kindly.

"Thank you," the halfa said politely before Genesis straightened up a bit and turned in the direction of the Clocktower.

"Dad's calling us," she said gently.

They bid farewell to Nocturne and flew to the Clocktower. "Danny, you know Dad would never turn you away if you needed a safe haven," Genesis said to him.

"Yeah, I know," Danny said with a sad sigh.

They arrived at the Clocktower and went into the screen room where Clockwork was and he came over to them, pulling them both into a warm hug. "Well done, both of you," he said. "Genesis, how are your time powers doing, little one?"

"I think they've leveled out now," she said. "And that's okay. I don't need my powers going out of control."

"Same here," said Danny with a chuckle. "I don't need you more powerful than me, little sister."

She smirked at him. "I'm already more powerful than you, Danny," she said.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said, returning them smile before Danny caught her in a gentle headlock and gave her a noogie, making her squeal and laugh. "Danny!" She protested, but her giggles told him that she didn't really mind as they roughhoused a bit. Clockwork chuckled a little as the siblings then called a truce and got up, but Danny then gazed at the time screens and saw his parents were battling some more Octo-ghosts and sighed.

"Daniel?" Clockwork asked in concern, although he had a feeling he knew what was bothering the boy. While he could see the future and such, he couldn't always see what was bothering his charges.

The boy halfa looked at Clockwork and Genesis. "I wish my parents will accept me if and when I reveal my secret to them," he said softly.

Genesis went up to her brother. "I'm certain they will," she said. "Because if you could accept me as your ghost sister, then your parents will still accept you too. Both sides of you."

Danny smiled at his sister, who then hugged him and he returned the hug. "And I'll be at your side the whole way, Danny," he heard her promise him.

He smiled. "Thank, sis," he said.

Andreas, who has just arrived at the Clocktower, gently cleared his throat. "I'll be there for you two as well," he promised.

"As will I," said Clockwork seriously. "Remember that, Daniel."

"I will," he said. "Thanks, Clockwork. Thanks, Andreas."

The Observant nodded. "By the way, the Observant High Council asked me to thank you two for delivering Undergrowth to them," he said.

Genesis turned to him in surprise. "Wow, I never would have expected that," she said.

"I must admit, they did say it begrudgingly," said Andreas.

"Well, if the Observant High Council can say thank you, then I think there's hope that my parents will accept me too," said Danny.

Clockwork smiled secretly. "Yes, Daniel. They will, one day," he said to himself as he watched the siblings begin messing around once again and this time dragged Andreas into their game, making the Master of Time chuckle as he watched them, proud of both Danny and Genesis.

Because of them, time was exactly the way it should be.

* * *

 **And that concludes "Genesis Of Time." I want to extend a big thanks to everyone who read, faved, reviewed, and liked the story. You guys made it all possible. Thank you so much for your support and kind words.**

 **And please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
